


[Podfic] The Bucket List

by GallaPlacidia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucket List, Draco Malfoy living his best life, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Secret Identities, Sickfic, contrived love curses, podfic episodes, terminal illness but in kind of a light-hearted way?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallaPlacidia/pseuds/GallaPlacidia
Summary: Draco will die in six months if he can't get Harry Potter to fall in love with him. Since that's not going to happen, he might as well spend his last days working through his Bucket List. Tap-dancing lessons? Rock climbing? Poetry-writing? Threesomes? Cocaine? Getting to know his adorable cousin, Teddy Lupin? Draco will try them all!Feat. Cheerily pessimistic Draco, devoted bitch queen Pansy Parkinson, and a Harry who can't help but notice that something seems DIFFERENT about Draco, these days.Inspired by a lovely piece by khasael called Somebody To Love. Also indebted to You've Got The Antidote For Me by Kandakicksass and IDK My BFF Hermione? by lettered
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 102
Kudos: 262





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Bucket List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431970) by [GallaPlacidia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallaPlacidia/pseuds/GallaPlacidia). 



> I recorded The Bucket List! It will be coming out in four parts, each roughly 30-35 minutes long, one a week. Follow and subscribe on your platform of choice!
> 
> Artwork by Nettle-Forest. Music by Beats by Con.

[Listen and subscribe on Apple Podcasts/iTunes **here**!](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/the-gallapod/id1525638041)

**[Listen and subscribe on Podbean here!](https://gallapod.podbean.com) **

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week's episode is 40 minutes long, covering chapters 5-8! Pls enjoy the fact that I can only do one posh man voice, and therefore Blaise and Draco are indistinguishable.

**[Listen and Subscribe on Apple Podcasts](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/the-bucket-list-part-2/id1525638041?i=1000487497612)**

**[Listen and subscribe on Podbean](https://gallapod.podbean.com/e/the-bucket-list-part-2/) **

* * *

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week's episode is 40 minutes long, covering chapters 9-12!

**[Listen and subscribe on Apple Podcasts/iTunes here!](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/the-bucket-list-part-3/id1525638041?i=1000488152562) **

* * *

[ **Listen and subscribe on Podbean here!** ](https://gallapod.podbean.com/e/the-bucket-list-part-3/)

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two episodes this week! Final part of The Bucket List, Part 4, which is 48 minutes long and covers chapters 13-17, and a 23-minute bonus episode where I talk about writing the fic and what I'll be podficing next, and the comment I got on The Bucket List that made me think the most! Is it pretentious that I've done this? I think so. But then, aren't all the best things in life?

_ **Part 4 of The Bucket List** _

[ **Listen and Subscribe on Apple Podcasts** ](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/the-bucket-list-part-4/id1525638041?i=1000488830832)

[ **Listen and Subscribe on Podbean** ](https://gallapod.podbean.com/e/the-bucket-list-part-4/)

* * *

* * *

_ **The Bucket List: Bon** **us** **Episode** _

[ **Listen and Subscribe on Apple Podcasts** ](https://podcasts.apple.com/us/podcast/the-bucket-list-bonus-episode/id1525638041?i=1000488830831)

[ **Listen and Subscribe on Podbean** ](https://gallapod.podbean.com/e/the-bucket-list-bonus-episode/)

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for listening! This has been a largely miserable experiment that my fanfic-stage-mom husband has pushed me to do. Isn't it amazing to learn how heaving your breaths are, as you painstakingly edit them out of a 2+ hour fanfic? Anyway I'll be back next week with the first part of an AS YET UNRELEASED new story I've written with Tepre and Aideomai!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, do follow me on instagram if you fancy, @let_them_eat_books !


End file.
